Rzeczy o których nie wiedziałem
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Merlin jest chory, ale Artura to nie rusza, dopóki stan jego sługi się nie pogarsza. Teraz Artur ma szanse odkryć wiele rzeczy na temat swoich stosunków z Merlinem.
1. Chapter 1

**Najpierw napisałam po polsku pierwszy rozdział i kawałek drugiego. Potem, kiedy na "jbazie fanfiction" nie dostałam żadnych komentarzy, postanowiłam to wrzucić po angielsku. W każdym razie enjoy i review.**

**Część 1**

Merlin nie czuł sie zbyt dobrze.

Od ponad trzech dni męczył go uporczywy kaszel. Na początku chłopak starał się go ignorować, zważywszy na to, że miał od cholery roboty a i tak Artur uważał go za obiboka. Poza tym czy to pierwszy raz Merlin się przeziębił? Takie rzeczy się zdarzają i trzeba sobie radzić. Tak więc Merlin wstawał codziennie rano, robił Arturowi śniadanie, czyścił jego zbroję i robił wszystkie inne rzeczy, znosząc cierpliwie kaszel, który z każdym dniem stawał się coraz bardziej uciążliwy i irytujący.

Kiedy po każdym ataku kaszlu Gajusz pytał go, czy wszystko dobrze, Merlin odpowiadał, że to tylko lekkie przeziębienie. Po jakimś czasie Gajusz stał się jednak podejrzliwy. Merlin wciąż zapewniał go, że wszystko jest w porządku mimo to stary medyk wciąż pytał i przyglądał się z uwagą swojemu podopiecznemu, którego zaczęło to już poważnie denerwować.

Jednak kaszel był tylko początkiem. Wkrótce Merlin zaczął również odczuwać bóle mięśni i nagłe osłabienie. Na początku myślał, że to ze zmęczenia, w końcu wykonywał wiele czynności, które wymagały dużo siły fizycznej (każdy kto próbował wypolerować na błysk całkiem sporą, wieloczęściową zbroję, o tym wiedział). Jednak niebawem Merlin zauważył, że się strasznie poci, a oddychanie sprawia mu coraz większe problemy. Zaczęło go to napawać niepokojem. Nie trudno było się domyślić, że coś jest nie tak, że to nie było zwykłe przeziębienie. Z każdą minutą stawał się coraz słabszy. Zdarzało się, że nagle kręciło mu się w głowie i miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje tu i teraz, obojętnie, czy pochyla się nad zbroją, czy sprząta stajnię, czy robi cokolwiek innego.

Wszystko to zdawało się nie robić jakiegoś większego wrażenia na Arturze. Kiedy Merlin kaszlał, książę kazał mu zakrywać usta. Kiedy Merlin przerywał nagle pracę, aby wymasować swoje obolałe stawy, Artur kazał mu natychmiast wracać do roboty i się nie obijać. Kiedy zaś w końcu zdarzyło się, że Merlin zemdlał, czekając aż jego pan zakończy ćwiczenie swoich żołnierzy, Artur wziął kubeł zimnej wody i wylał go na głowę swojego sługi.

- Nie śpij na posterunku, Merlinie – powiedział chłodnym tonem.

Już i tak nadwyrężone płuca chłopaka z trudem łapały powietrze. Merlin podniósł głowę, próbując skupić się na postaci swojego pana, który spoglądał na niego z góry pełnym spokoju a jednocześnie pogardy wzrokiem.

- No, już. Podnieś się. Nie jesteś tutaj po to, aby odpoczywać. W ogóle ostatnio bardzo opuściłeś się w robocie.

Merlin powoli i z wielkim wysiłkiem podniósł się z ziemi. Ponieważ chwiał się jeszcze na nogach, oparł się o pobliski płot.

- Wybacz, panie, ale…

Chciał powiedzieć: „Wybacz, panie, ale nie czuję się zbyt dobrze." jednak książę przerwał mu:

- Żadnych „ale", Merlinie. Nie obchodzą mnie twoje marne wymówki. Masz wykonywać moje rozkazy.

- Tak, panie – odpowiedział Merlin i zakaszlał w swoją rękę.

- A teraz chodź ze mną. Mamy jeszcze parę rzeczy do zrobienia.

Nie mówiąc nic więcej, Artur odwrócił się tyłem do swojego sługi i zaczął iść w stronę zamku. Merlin podążył za nim. Artur szedł bardzo szybko, Merlin musiał co chwila do niego podbiegać. Jego obolałe stawy, osłabienie i ciężki oddech sprawiały, że marsz przez długi korytarz był jedną wielka męką. Z każdym krokiem Merlin marzył o tym, aby już znaleźć się w komnacie Artura i przynajmniej choć na chwilę odpocząć. Wiedział jednak, że nawet jeśli tam dotrze, jego pan nie zostawi go tak po prostu w spokoju; że od razu wyznaczy mu jakieś zadanie.

W pewnym momencie Merlin poczuł, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma. Musiał się zatrzymać. Musiał przynajmniej na małą chwilę pozwolić swoim zmęczonym od duszności płucom złapać oddech. Zatrzymał się i oparł o parapet, z trudem łykając powietrze. Dotknął ręką czoła. Było rozpalone i mokre od potu. Całe jego ciało było słabe i obolałe. Czuł, że jeśli ruszy z miejsca, nie będzie w stanie iść dalej.

Jak tylko Merlin stanął, Artur również się zatrzymał i spojrzał za siebie ze zrezygnowaniem. Ujrzawszy swego sługę opierającego się o okno, westchnął głęboko i zawołał:

- Co się stało, Merlinie? Złamałeś paznokieć? Przestań zachowywać się jak rozpieszczona baba i chodź tutaj!

Merlin nic nie odpowiedział. Podniósł tylko wzrok na Artura, który był niewzruszony, choć jego cierpliwość mogła w każdej chwili się wyczerpać, a wtedy wszystko mogło się zdarzyć. Pewnie uważał, że jego osobisty służący chce wymigać się od pracy, chłopak mógł wyczytać to z jego chłodnych oczu. On go nie wysłucha. Ale Merlin wiedział, że jeśli to potrwa jeszcze trochę, to się może dla niego źle skończyć.

Dlatego natychmiast ruszył z miejsca. Zaczął iść w stronę Artura, zmuszając swoje obolałe ciało do wysiłku. Kręciło mu się w głowie, ale szedł dalej, tymczasem Artur odwrócił się i skierował w stronę swojej komnaty.

- Szybciej, Merlinie. Guzdrzesz się jak staruszka.

Słyszał za sobą kroki swego sługi, ale po chwili do jego uszu doszedł inny dźwięk. Dźwięk opadającego na kamienną posadzkę ciała. Oczy Artura się rozszerzyły. Natychmiast stanął i się odwrócił. Merlin leżał nieprzytomny na ziemi. Książę podbiegł do niego i kucnął. Zaczął nim potrząsać.

- Merlin, Merlin. Przestań udawać, idioto, i obudź się.

Ale Merlin nie odpowiadał. Za to Artur odkrył, że ciało jego sługi było mokre i rozpalone. Książę momentalnie zamarł.

- On jest chory… – wyszeptał, nadal w to nie wierząc.

Opanowała go panika. Przez chwilę nie wiedział, co robić. Nie był pewien, co właściwie jest Merlinowi. Po chwili do uszu Artura dotarł odgłos czyichś kroków. Wtedy młody książę wziął się w garść i zaczął wołać o pomoc. Kroki stały się coraz głośniejsze i niebawem do Artura podbiegł jakiś rycerz. Ujrzawszy królewskiego syna, natychmiast się zatrzymał.

- Panie?

- Szybko – powiedział Artur, wstając na równe nogi. – Pomóż mi go przenieść do Gajusza.

- Tak jest, panie.

* * *

Gajusz badał uważnie podopiecznego, tymczasem Artur stał pod ścianą i przyglądał się wszystkiemu w napięciu. W umyśle księcia kłębiło się wiele niepokojących myśli. Spocona i pobladła twarz Merlina przypomniała mu zajście z zatrutym kielichem. Walczący z trucizną i bliski śmierci Merlin wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak chory i nieprzytomny Merlin w tej chwili. Artur starał się o tym nie myśleć. To na pewno była tylko mała niedyspozycja. Na pewno Merlin musiał tylko trochę odpocząć i tyle. Nie było powodów do niepokoju.

Nagle Gajusz podniósł wzrok na Artura. W tych starych oczach było coś na kształt wrogości, a w każdym razie rezerwy.

- Jesteś pewien, że nie widziałeś ostatnio nic nadzwyczajnego w jego zachowaniu, panie?

Artur przewrócił w zamyśleniu oczami, po czym spojrzał na Gejusza.

- Tylko kaszel.

- Na pewno? – dopytywał się medyk, otwierając szeroko oczy, jakby oczekiwał jakiejś konkretnej odpowiedzi. – Merlin nie skarżył się na żadne duszności?

- Nie.

- Ból stawów?

- Nie.

- Nie wydawał się osłabiony ani nic?

- Nie, nic takiego nie zauważyłem. Chociaż… – Artur nagle sobie coś przypomniał. – Dziś rano, podczas ćwiczeń chyba zemdlał, bo kiedy do niego wróciłem, leżał na ziemi. Obudziłem go kubłem zimnej wody. Potem kazałem mu za sobą iść i na korytarzu znów zasłabł. Tak oto trafił tutaj.

- Rozumiem – odpowiedział Gajusz, tym razem spoglądając na księcia z niezadowoleniem połączonym z zawiedzeniem. Następnie przykrył Merlina kołdrą, podszedł do stołu i zaczął miażdżyć moździerzem jakieś zioła. Odezwał się po długiej chwili milczenia, która dla Artura była o wiele za długa: – To choroba płucna. Domyśliłem się tego już wcześniej, kiedy przyglądałem się Merlinowi. Zdradzał wszelkie objawy, choć był przekonany, że to tylko zwykłe przeziębienie.

- Czy to groźne? – zapytał Artur.

Gajusz przerwał czynność robienia papki z ziół, oparł ręce na blacie i spojrzał w dal.

- Często kończy się śmiercią – powiedział cichym, spokojnym tonem, ale i tak było w nim coś oskarżycielskiego.

Artur zamarł. Jego oczy powędrowały na mokrą i pobladłą twarz nieprzytomnego Merlina. Jakiś dziwny ciężar pojawił się w jego piersi, kiedy pomyślał, że jego wierny sługa może nie przeżyć.

Gajusz powrócił do pracy i powiedział:

- Spróbuję go wyleczyć, ale nie jestem pewien, czy moje metody będą skuteczne.

- Czy jest coś, co mógłbym zrobić? – spytał Artur.

Gajusz podniósł wzrok. Ręka, w której trzymał moździerz, zacisnęła się mocno wokół trzonka, podczas gdy jego wyraz twarzy pozostał spokojny. Gdyby Artur mógł przeczytać teraz jego myśli… Gdyby mógł pojąć, jakie uczucia w tym właśnie momencie żywił do niego zaufany doradca jego ojca… Było tyle rzeczy, które Gajusz chciał powiedzieć aroganckiemu księciu i zwierzchnikowi jego podopiecznego, ale powstrzymywała go od tego wrodzona ostrożność. Tak więc jedyne, co powiedział, to:

- Na razie nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy, panie, ale jeśli będę czegoś potrzebował, odezwę się. Jeśli to już wszystko, pozwól, że zajmę się chorym.

- Może powinienem przy nim zostać? – Artur znów spojrzał na śpiącego Merlina. – W tej chwili to jedyne, co przychodzi mi do głowy.

Gajusz rzucił na stół miskę i moździerz, po czym oparł się o blat i po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu spojrzał Arturowi w oczy.

- Panie, nie masz czasem czegoś do zrobienia? Twój ojciec nie będzie zachwycony tym, że tutaj siedzisz, zamiast spełniać swoje królewskie obowiązki.

- Ach… tak – wyrzucił z siebie lekko zszokowany reakcją medyka Artur, po czym zaczął wycofywać się w stronę wyjścia. – Przyjdę później sprawdzić jak się czuje Merlin.

Skrzypiąc lekko, drzwi zamknęły się za nim i Gajusz został sam ze swoim pacjentem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Część 2**

Był bardzo ciepły wieczór i cały Camelot szykował się do snu. Gajusz zamoczył białą tkaninę w misce, wycisnął ją i położył na rozpalonym czole Merlina. W chacie obecna była również Gwen, która właśnie skończyła pracę i postanowiła sprawdzić, jak się czuje jej przyjaciel. O tym, że Merlin ma chorobę płucną dowiedziała się, kiedy zdenerwowany Artur wtargnął do komnaty Morgany, aby im o tym opowiedzieć. Starał się zachować swój zwykły spokój, ale Gwen i tak wyczuła w jego głosie coś na kształt zmartwienia. Owo martwienie się o Merlina nie było czymś zaskakującym. Obaj byli do siebie bardzo przywiązani, choć na co dzień sobie tego nie okazywali.

Gwen spojrzała na Merlina.

- To jest jak dejavu – powiedziała nagle, przerywając ciszę. Gajusz popatrzył na nią, podnosząc brew. Gwen ciągnęła dalej: – Merlin wygląda zupełnie tak samo, jak wtedy kiedy wypił za Artura truciznę.

- Tak – stwierdził Gajusz. – I tak jak wtedy, nie wiadomo, czy przeżyje. Wszystko dla księcia Artura Pendragona.

Słysząc to, Gwen oniemiała przez chwilę.

- Artur jest przyjacielem Merlina. Dobrze o tym wiesz.

Gajusz rzucił jej chłodne spojrzenie.

Tymczasem Artur Pendragon właśnie stanął na ganku do chaty Gajusza. Położył rękę na klamce i już miał wejść, kiedy nagle usłyszał po drugiej stronie drzwi zdanie wypowiedziane przez Gwen, a potem gniewną odpowiedź medyka.

- Przyjacielem? Kto pozwala swojemu przyjacielowi pracować, widząc jak się męczy? Kto wydaje rozkazy przyjacielowi, kiedy ten kaszle i jest osłabiony?

- Jestem pewna, że… – zaczęła Gwen, ale Gajusz zaraz jej przerwał.

- Jak dla mnie Merlin jest postrzegany przez Artura przede wszystkim jako sługa! Gdyby tak nie było, na pewno zabroniłby mu pracować, zamiast wylewać na niego kubeł zimnej wody!

Gwen chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Gajusz nagle się uspokoił. Po prostu podszedł znów do Merlina, zdjął kompres i położył rękę na czole chłopaka, spoglądając na niego smutno.

- Merlin jest dla mnie jak syn. Wiem, że bardzo poważa Artura i jest zdecydowany służyć mu całym sercem. Nie zdajesz sobie nawet sprawy z tego, jak wiele razy Merlin ratował Arturowi życie. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, ile jest gotów dla niego poświęcić. Musiałem patrzeć, jak mój przybrany syn cierpiał dla Artura. Jedyne co mogłem zrobić, to przyjąć to tak jak jest. Najbliższa mi osoba wiele razy była bliska śmierci, aby chronić Artura Pendragona i ja nic nie mogłem z tym zrobić.

Artur jeszcze nie wchodził. Stał tylko przed drzwiami, myśląc nad tym, co właśnie usłyszał. Znowu poczuł ciężar w piersi. Wiedział dobrze, że Merlin był gotowy, aby za niego umrzeć (i prawie umarł), ale książę nigdy nie zastanawiał się, co Gajusz o tym myślał. Artur próbował zaprzeczyć słowom medyka o postrzeganiu Merlina jedynie jako sługi. Byli przyjaciółmi. Wszak Artur również wiele razy ryzykował dla Merlnia. Wciąż jednak nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jego codzienne zachowanie mówiło co innego.

- A teraz Artur doprowadził do sytuacji, w której Merlin znów jest bliski śmierci. Ten głupiec nie potrafił dostrzec, że jego osobisty służący nie czuł się dobrze.

Artur oparł rękę o drzwi. Kiedy zamknął oczy ujrzał przebłyski ostatnich kilku dni, kiedy Merlin kaszlał, dotykał swojego obolałego barku albo chwiał się tuż przed nim, ale książę nie zrobił nic poza kazaniem mu, aby zakrył usta albo wracał do pracy. Artur nie mógł uwierzyć, że był tak ślepy i nieczuły. Jak mógł powiedzieć te wszystkie nietaktowne rzeczy choremu Merlinowi? Gdyby mógł cofnąć czas, na pewno dałby Merlinowi kilka dni wolnego, zamiast w kółko mu rozkazywać.

- Rozumiem, że jesteś wściekły na Artura, Gajuszu, ale to nie jest zły człowiek. – Artur usłyszał spokojny głos Gwen.

- Oni nie są przyjaciółmi, Gwen – odpowiedział Gajusz. – Są tylko panem i sługą.

Oczy Artura rozszerzyły się. On naprawdę postrzegał Merlinia jako przyjaciela. Jednego z niewielu prawdziwych przyjaciół w całym tym zamku. I Merlin o tym wiedział.

A może nie?

Jak mógłby to wiedzieć, kiedy jedyne, co słyszał od swojego przyjaciela, to „Jesteś idiotą" albo „Nie potrafisz nic zrobić dobrze"? Jak mógłby wiedzieć, jak bardzo Artur go cenił, kiedy książę był wobec niego taki zimny? Kiedy traktował go jak sługę, nie jak przyjaciela równego sobie? Nawet kiedy byli sami, Artur nie przestał być panem, nie ściągał z twarzy maski obojętności.

Artur wyruszył w podróż, aby zdobyć lekarstwo dla otrutego Merlina. Pozwolił swojemu przyjacielowi zobaczyć swojego mentora, kiedy Aridian oskarżył Gajusza o czary. Pomógł Merlinowi obronić Ealdor. Ale czy kiedykolwiek _powiedział _mu, że postrzegał go jako przyjaciela?

Nie, nie powiedział. Artur nigdy nie powiedział mu tego prosto w oczy. Ale teraz chciał pobiec do Merlnia i wyznać mu jak wielkim farciarzem był, mając Merlina przy sobie. Chciał przeprosić go za nie potraktowanie jego choroby poważnie i doprowadzenie go do choroby płucnej. Chciał mu powiedzieć, jak wiele Merlin dla niego znaczył.

Ale Artur nie był pewien, czy to odpowiednia chwila. Gajusz wciąż był na niego wściekły. Z drugiej strony, jeśli nie wejdzie, medyk może pomyśleć, że książę nie dba o Merlina. Poza tym Merlin mógł obudzić się w każdej chwili.

Tak więc Artur zapukał do drzwi Gajusza, a potem powoli wszedł do środka. Gajusz i Gwen wstali.

- Dobry wieczór – wyszeptał Artur.

- Mój panie – Gajusz pochylił głowę, ale książę wciąż mógł wyczuć wrogość w jego głosie.

- Co z nim? – zapytał Artur. Jego oczy powędrowały na Merlina.

Gajusz podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na księcia.

- Cóż, jego stan się nie polepszył, ale minął tylko jeden dzień. Teraz robię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby obniżyć gorączkę. Zobaczymy, co przyniesie jutro.

- Rozumiem.

Artur usiadł przy łóżku Merlina i przyjrzał się swojemu przyjacielowi. Merlin zakaszlał dwa razy, wciąż się jednak nie obudził. Artur chciał powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, ale milczał. Chciał przytrzymać rękę Merlina, ale siedział nieruchomo. Chciał zrobić milion innych rzeczy, ale nie zrobił. Przygryzł tylko wargę i obserwował przyjaciela smutnymi oczami.

- Proszę, nie umieraj – wyszeptał prawie bezdźwięcznie.

* * *

Kiedy Artur powrócił do swojej komnaty, nie mógł przestać myśleć o wszystkim co dzisiaj usłyszał. Leżał na łóżku i w ciemnościach pokoju gapił się w sufit. Miał nadzieję – wręcz _modlił się _o to – że Merlin wydobrzeje. Ten wieczór już był naprawdę nudny i samotny bez niego. Od czasu do czasu Artur miał wrażenie, że wkrótce drzwi się otworzą i zobaczy swojego przyjaciela z tym jego głupawym uśmieszkiem; że Merlin wejdzie i zrobi lub powie coś, co wywoła u księcia śmiech.

Ale Merlin był chory.

I był chory przez Artura. Przez głupotę Artura. Przez brak empatii księcia jego przyjaciel prawdopodobnie umrze. Ta myśl doprowadzała go do szału. Artur chciał krzyczeć, uderzył głową o coś twardego, aby wymierzyć sobie karę. Bycie tutaj i nic nie robienie, kiedy Merlin tak źle się czuł, było dla niego nie do zniesienia, ale Artur wiedział, że nie mógł teraz nic zrobić, jedynie mieć nadzieję. Mieć nadzieje, że Gajusz będzie w stanie wyleczyć jego przyjaciela.

Artur zasnął po północy. Nie przebrał się do snu ani nie zrobił nic innego. Po prostu zamknął oczy i, ubrany w swój zwyczajny strój, zapadł w słodki sen.

* * *

Powieki Merlina powoli się otworzyły. Poranne słońce wlatywało przez okno, sprawiając, że miejsce było bardziej ciepłe i przytulne. Czuł się senny. Przez chwile obraz w jego oczach był zamazany, ale wkrótce się wyklarował. Wtedy chłopak odkrył, że nie jest w swoim pokoju, tylko w głównej części pracowni Gajusza. Leżał na łóżku przeznaczonym dla pacjentów.

Czuł, że mu gorąco. Oddychał głęboko i nierówno. Pospiesznie wstał i natychmiast poczuł, jak mu się kręci w głowie.

Wtedy wszedł Gajusz. Uśmiechnął się do chłopaka, wziął ze stołu jakąś miksturę i szybko podszedł do podopiecznego. Merlin spojrzał na niego zmęczonymi oczyma. Gajusz uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i dał mu napój.

- Wypij to, Merlinie. To lekarstwo, które pomoże ci wyzdrowieć.

- Dzięki, Gajuszu – powiedział Merlin i wlał ciecz do swojego gardła. Po chwili skrzywił się z powodu obrzydliwego smaku lekarstwa. – Co to jest do cholery?

- Dobre lekarstwo powinno źle smakować. – Po chwili Gajusz spoważniał. – Masz chorobę płucną, Merlinie. Dlatego kaszlałeś.

- Więc to nie było przeziębienie?

- Może na początku było, ale potem przekształciło się w chorobę płucną. Nie możesz opuścić tego miejsca, dopóki nie wyzdrowiejesz. Inaczej umrzesz.

Zanim zaskoczony Merlin mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, jego opiekun postawił przed nim talerz ze śniadaniem. Był to tylko czarny chleb i ser. Merlin zaczął jeść w ciszy, ale zaraz zaczął bardzo mocno kasłać. Gajusz szybko do niego podbiegł i położył ręce na barkach chłopca. Po kilku sekundach, kaszel ustał. Merlin dotknął czoła, znów czując zawroty głowy. Oparł się o poduszkę i westchnął.

- Naprawdę umrę? – zapytał nagle.

- Nie powiedziałem, że na pewno umrzesz. Możesz umrzeć, jeśli nie odpoczniesz i nie wyzdrowiejesz. – _I jeśli moje lekarstwa nie zadziałają_, dodał w myślach. – Teraz zjedz śniadanie. Potrzebujesz siły.

- W takim razie… – Merlin wzruszył ramionami i powrócił do chleba i sera.

Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Gajusz otworzył.

- Witaj, panie – powiedział bez entuzjazmu.

Artur wszedł. Na jego twarzy ukazał się uśmiech ulgi, kiedy ujrzał obudzonego Merlina, który z kolei był zaskoczony jego obecnością. Chłopak nie wiedział, co myśleć. Jeśli książę przyszedł tutaj, aby wyznaczyć mu zadania, Merlin musiałby odmówić. Ale Artur mógł nie przyjąć jego odmowy. Jednak książę podszedł bliżej do swojego sługi. Merlin wciąż był mokry i Artur mógł poczuć gorąco wydobywające się z jego ogarniętego febrą ciała. Słyszał dobrze jego ciężki oddech. Ich oczy się spotkały. Merlin nie potrafił przestać odwrócić wzroku od dziwnego spojrzenia swego pana. Wydawało się, że Artur chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział jak zacząć.

- Jeśli przyszedłeś tutaj, aby wyznaczyć mi zadania, panie… – zaczął Merlin, ale Artur mu przerwał.

- Oszalałeś? Nie ruszysz się stąd, póki nie wyzdrowiejesz. To jest rozkaz.

Artur spojrzał w dół i ujrzał śniadanie Merlina. Wziął talerz i położył go na stole.

- Przyniosę ci z kuchni coś bardziej pożywnego. W międzyczasie odpoczywaj i słuchaj Gajusza.

Nie mówiąc nic więcej, Artur skierował się do wyjścia. Zaskoczony Merlin nie wierzył w to, co przed chwilą zobaczył i usłyszał. Kiedy Artur prawie zamknął za sobą drzwi, Merlin nagle zaczął kaszleć, tym razem bardziej gwałtownie. Książę szybko otworzył drzwi i wbiegł do domu Gajusza. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku. Jego sługa kaszlał bardzo długo i bardzo mocno, jakby zamierzał zaraz wypluć płuca. Po niemalże minucie atak ustał i Merlin spojrzał na Artura, oddychając głęboko i szybko, z oczami pełnymi krzywdy.

Czy to Artur go skrzywdził? Naprawdę był powodem choroby Merlina?

Ale potem Merlin uśmiechnął się tym swoim głupawym uśmieszkiem.

- Wasza Wysokość miała gdzieś iść. Cały czas czekam na to śniadanie.

Artur ocknął się ze swoich ponurych myśli.

- Ach… tak.

Artur opuścił Gajusza. Przez całą drogę do kuchni, nie potrafił pozbyć się ze swojej głowy obrazu kaszlącego Merlina. Starał się myśleć o czymś innym, ale jego umysł powtarzał to wspomnienie wciąż i wciąż. Kto wie, na co jeszcze cierpiał Merlin; jaki ból jeszcze odczuwał? Nawet jeśli czuł się dobrze, to wcale nie znaczyło, że śmierć była mniej prawdopodobna. Tak więc Artur był bardziej zdeterminowany, aby do niej nie dopuścić.


	3. Chapter 3

**Część 3**

- Proszę, proszę, a któż to tutaj przybył… – powiedział smok, spoglądając na małą postać Gajusza tuż przed sobą. – Spodziewałem się kogoś innego.

- Merlin jest chory – odparł Gajusz. – Ma chorobę płucną i jego stan nie poprawił się od dwóch dni. Co więcej, wygląda na to, że się pogarsza. Moje lekarstwa są bezużyteczne.

- A więc przyszedłeś tutaj, aby poprosić mnie o pomoc? – zapytał smok.

- Tak. – Medyk podniósł wzrok. – Wiem, że to nie magia, ale może znasz sposób, aby to wyleczyć.

- Tak, znam. Ale nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

Zaskoczony Gajusz wytrzeszczył oczy.

- Więc pozwolisz Merlinowi umrzeć?

Smok pochylił nad nim głowę.

- Nie, Gajuszu. Twój drogi podopieczny jest ważny również dla mnie. Merlin nie może umrzeć, zanim nie wypełni swojego przeznaczenia. Tak jak wspomniałem wcześniej, spodziewałem się kogoś innego i tylko ta osoba dowie się o tym, jak uzdrowić Merlina.

- Kto to jest? Kim jest osoba, której oczekiwałeś? – spytał spokojnie Gajusz.

Smok zaśmiał się po cichu.

- Cóż, to bardzo ważna osoba. Powiedziałbym nawet: królewski gość.

Gajusz podniósł brwi.

- Uther? Ale on tutaj nie przyjdzie. Nie dla sługi.

- Nie mówię o Utherze. Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz kogo mam na myśli.

Wtedy Gajusz sobie coś uświadomił i jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

- Artur – wyszeptał. Jego wzrok powędrował na podłogę. – Ale on też nie przyjdzie.

- Ci dwaj to dwie strony tej samej monety, Gajuszu.

Wyraz twarzy Gajusza zmienił się i teraz zamiast zaskoczenia wyrażała on złość.

- To wina Artura, że Merlin jest chory! Pozwolił mu pracować, chociaż Merlin zaczął kasłać! Dla niego Merlin jest tylko sługą!

- Myślisz tak, bo powoduje tobą żal. Nie pamiętasz, że Artur ryzykował własne życie, aby zdobyć kwiat morteusa? Sam wtedy powiedziałeś, że Artur jest człowiekiem honoru.

- Ale…

- Artur potrzebuje Merlina. A Merlin potrzebuje Artura. Dokonają wielkich rzeczy, ale tylko razem. Właśnie dlatego tym razem tym, który musi tutaj przybyć, jest Artur. Tym razem to Artur jest tym, który uratuje Merlina.

- Jak?

- Pozostaw to jemu. Twoim zadaniem jest tylko sprawić, aby tutaj przyszedł.

- Rozumiem. Jeśli nie ma innego wyjścia… – Gajusz odwrócił się do wyjścia. – Do widzenia, smoku.

Opuszczając jaskinię, Gajusz był zakłopotany. Wiele myśli kłębiło się w jego głowie, wywołując w nim strach. Musiał przekonać Artura, aby przyszedł do jaskini smoka, ale nie wiedział jak. Artur mógł nie uwierzyć, że miał tam przyjść. Poza tym, jeśli Gajusz powie mu od razu, że smok chce się z nim widzieć, książę może nabrać podejrzeń. Tak więc przez całą drogę do swojego domu, medyk zastanawiał się nad jakimś dobrym planem.

* * *

Był późny wieczór. Artur położył przed Merlinem miskę z gorącym gulaszem. Chłopak zanurzył łyżkę w gęstej, jasnobrązowej cieczy, włożył ją do buzi i powoli przeżuł.

- Wiesz, co mi to przypomina? Tę zupę ze szczura, którą kiedyś dla mnie zrobiłeś. – Artur rozpromienił się.

Merlin z uśmiechem spojrzał na niego, nadal przeżuwając. Ale zaraz potem spoważniał.

- Co się stało? – zapytał zmartwiony Artur. Merlin zachichotał.

- Nic. Przypomniało mi się, co było potem, w Labiryncie Gedref.

Oczy Artura rozszerzyły się, kiedy wspomnienia z ostatniej próby Anhory stanęły przed nim – obraz Merlina siedzącego naprzeciw niego i obraz dwóch kielichów. Jeden kielich jest zatruty, jeden nie. Obaj chłopcy próbują wykombinować, co zrobić. Jeśli nie przejdą tej próby, Camelot będzie stracony. Niezwykłe jest to, że obaj są gotowi wypić truciznę, aby uratować tego drugiego. Po paru sekundach głębokiego namysłu Merlin ma pomysł, aby przelać wszystko do jednego naczynia. Nagle Artur odwraca jego uwagę, przelewa ciecz do swojego kielicha. Zanim Merlin jest w stanie zrobić cokolwiek, aby go powstrzymać, książę trzyma zatruty puchar i uśmiecha się triumfalnie. Sługa stara się powstrzymać swojego pana, ale Artur go nie słucha, po prostu wypija truciznę jednym szybkim ruchem. Wygląda na to, że jego los jest przypieczętowany. Wkrótce opada na ziemię i ogarnia go ciemność, podczas gdy przerażony Merlin pochyla się nad nim.

Teraz, kiedy byli już bezpieczni, Merlin podniósł swój smutny wzrok na Artura. Obaj nie zauważyli tego, jak drzwi się lekko uchylają i jedno oko Gajusza zagłada do środka, aby przyjrzeć się dwóm chłopcom.

- Wciąż nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłeś. Dlaczego wypiłeś tę truciznę w Labiryncie Gedref?

- Nie mogłem zrobić nic innego, Merlinie. – Artur się uśmiechnął. – Ta klątwa była moją winą, więc było jasne, że to ja musiałem ponieść za nią odpowiedzialność. – Jego oczy posmutniały, kiedy spojrzał na Merlina. – I nie mogłem pozwolić ci umrzeć.

- Dlaczego? – dopytywał się wciąż Merlin.

To była dobra sposobność, aby powiedzieć Merlinowi, co Artur o nim myślał. Ale książę nie mógł tego wymówić. Nie mógł tego z siebie wyrzucić, nawet gdy wzrok Merlina stawał się coraz bardziej intensywny i zniecierpliwiony. Artur spojrzał na swojego sługę. _Ponieważ cię potrzebuję, Merlinie… Ponieważ jesteś moim przyjacielem… Ponieważ jesteś dla mnie tak ważny, że z radością bym za ciebie umarł…_ Miał te słowa na myśli, ale nie był w stanie wymówić ich na głos, nawet jeśli bardzo tego chciał.

Nagle kolejny atak kaszlu przerwał ciszę. Artur położył rękę na ramieniu Merlina, zanim jego sługa przestał kaszleć. Książę przysunął miskę z gulaszem bliżej Merlina.

- Lepiej to zjedz – powiedział, prawie wyszeptał. – Potem pójdziesz spać. Musisz odpocząć.

- Tak jest, panie – odparł Merlin, salutując żartobliwie. Artur cieszył się, widząc go wesołego.

Gajusz mógł wyczuć troskę w głosie księcia. Kiedy medyk wracał do swojego domu, miał czas na głębszą refleksję na tą całą sprawą z Arturem. Gniew Gajusza na księcia powoli ulatniał się, kiedy myślał o zachowaniach Artura względem Merlina. Czasem Artur brał odpowiedzialność zamiast Merlina i stawiał czoła Utherowi. Artur pomógł Merlinowi obronić Ealdor, przeciwstawił się swojemu ojcu, aby zdobyć morteusa, pozwolił Merlinowi zobaczyć się z przebywającym w więzieniu Gajuszem, kiedy mężczyzna był oskarżony o czary. I do tego jeszcze ta historia z Labiryntem Gedref…

Poza tym podczas tych dwóch dni Artur praktycznie mieszkał tutaj. Przychodził rano ze śniadaniem, rozmawiał z Merlinem i pytał od czasu do czasu, czy chłopak czegoś potrzebował. Opuszczał dom Gajusza, kiedy był wzywany przez króla, musiał trenować rycerzy albo przynieść coś z kuchni; albo kiedy było tak ciemno, że on lub Merlin musieli iść spać.

_Artur potrzebuje Merlina. A Merlin potrzebuje Artura… _– słowa smoka wybrzmiały w głowie medyka.

A teraz, kiedy Gajusz przysłuchiwał się rozmowie dwóch chłopców i kiedy usłyszał pytanie Merlina, czekał na odpowiedź Artura. Nie padła, ale Gajusz jakoś wiedział, co Artur chciał powiedzieć. Być może jednak Artur troszczył się o Merilna? Może Merlin rzeczywiście nie był dla niego tylko sługą?

Merlin skończył gulasz. Gajusz otworzył drzwi i obaj chłopcy spojrzeli na niego.

- Wybacz, mój panie, ale Merlin musi już iść spać – powiedział Gajusz.

- Oczywiście. – Artur wstał i odwrócił się do Merlina. – Do widzenia jutro.

- Będę czekał. Dobranoc, Arturze. Dobranoc, Gajuszu.

Merlin poszedł do swojego pokoju, podczas gdy Artur opuścił dom. Gajusz poszedł za nim i kiedy książę skierował się do zamku, medyk złapał jego ramie i zatrzymał go. Zakłopotany Artur popatrzył na niego.

- Wybacz, panie, ale jest ktoś, kto naprawdę musi się z tobą spotkać.

- Ten ktoś może zaczekać do jutra i poprosić o audiencję.

Gajusz wiedział, że Artur coś podejrzewał, i starzec nie dziwił mu się. Też byłby ostrożny. Ale medyk wiedział również, że nie miał zbyt wiele czasu. Smok wyjawi sposób na uzdrowienie Merlina Arturowi i tylko Arturowi.

- Ta osoba jest w posiadaniu pewnych informacji, ale podzieli się z nimi tylko z tobą, mój panie. Jeżeli mi nie ufasz, może zawołać kogoś na pomoc.

- Nie, ufam ci – powiedział Artur. Potem dodał z uśmiechem, opierając rękę na trzonku miecza: – Poza tym mam przyjaciela w swojej pochewce.

Gajusz się uśmiechnął.

- W takim razie, chodźmy.

Przez całą drogę do więzienia smoka, nie odzywali się do siebie. Artur posłusznie szedł za Gajuszem, nawet jeśli niebawem poczuł się zakłopotany faktem, że szli prosto do lochów. Więc osoba, o której mówił Gajusz była więźniem? Nie dobrze. Lecz wkrótce starzec zszedł głębiej, do podziemi, tam gdzie był… Artur wiele razy myślał o tym, aby zapytać swojego przewodnika, kto właściwie na niego czekał, jednak coś kazało mu po prostu iść za Gajuszem i samemu sprawdzić.

I dotarli tam. Artur mógł ujrzeć tuż przed sobą Wielkiego Smoka, jedynego smoka żyjącego na tym świecie. Stworzenie spojrzało na niego tymi małymi, żółtymi oczami i pochyliło się nad chłopcem, jakby chciało mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. Artur mógł poczuć oddech smoka, kiedy ciepła, cuchnąca bryza doszła do niego z wielkich nozdrzy. Nagle smok cofnął głowę i w końcu się odezwał:

- Witaj, Arturze Pendragonie. Czekałem na ciebie.

Pierwszą myślą, jaka przeszła przez głowę księcia było to, że został zdradzony, że z powodu Merlina Gajusz przyprowadził go tu na śmierć. Artur musiał coś zrobić, bo inaczej zginie. Najpierw chciał uciec, ale Gajusz całym ciałem zatarasował mu przejście.

- Mój panie, proszę, wysłuchaj go. On zna sposób na uzdrowienie Merlina, ale powie to tylko tobie.

Artur spojrzał jeszcze raz na potwora za sobą. Przez chwilę się wahał, ale potem odwrócił się całkowicie do smoka.

- Dlaczego powinienem ci ufać? Mój ojciec wybił wszystkich twoim pobratymców. Masz powód, aby mnie zabić albo oszukać.

- Uwierz mi, młody Pendragonie, nie mam zamiaru cie zabić, zresztą to by mi nie dało żadnego zysku. Więcej, chcę pomóc twojemu słudze. Możesz mnie wysłuchać i odkryć sposób na uratowanie go albo po prostu odejść i pozwolić mu umrzeć.

Artur milczał przez chwilę. Przed oczami stanęło mu wspomnienie kaszlącego Merlina. Zacisnął uścisk na rękojeści miecza i odwrócił się do Gajsuza. Książę chciał zadać medykowi pytanie, ale starzec od razu zrozumiał o co chciał zapytać.

- Stan Merlina się nie poprawia, mój panie. Wykorzystałem całą swoją medyczną wiedzę, ale to na nic. Teraz smok jest jego jedyną szansą. Ty jesteś jego jedyną szansą. Błagam cię, panie: zrób to dla niego.

Jego spojrzenie było takie smutne i szczere… Artur mógł dojrzeć w nich desperację. Desperacje starego człowieka, który chciał chronić swojego przybranego syna. I nagle sam książę był zdeterminowany, aby zrobić wszystko, by uratować Merlina. Nawet jeśli to oznaczało zabicie jakiegoś paskudnego stwora albo wdrapanie się na najwyższy szczyt, Artur był gotów uratować życie swojego służącego. Tak więc odwrócił się do smoka i powiedział zdecydowanie:

- Słucham uważnie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Część 4**

Smok spojrzał na Gajusza.

- Zostaw nas samych.

Gajusz nic nie powiedział. Po prostu odwrócił się i zniknął w ciemnościach przejścia. Teraz w jaskini byli tylko smok i Artur. Książę był zdenerwowany, i to nie tylko dlatego, że czekał na odpowiedź smoka. Nie wiedział, co mogło się zaraz stać, czego powinien się spodziewać od istoty przed sobą. Oparł rękę na trzonku miecza – tak na wszelki wypadek. Wreszcie smok się odezwał:

- Najpierw musisz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego chcesz pomóc Merlinowi.

Zaskoczony Artur zamrugał. Oniemiał. Co powinien powiedzieć? Czy powinien wyznać obcemu – i do tego smokowi – rozważania, które przeszły mu przez myśl podczas tych prawie trzech dni?

- To rzecz, która nie powinna cię obchodzić – odpowiedział w końcu.

- Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego dziedzic Camelotu pragnie lekarstwa na chorobę swojego sługi. Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego powinienem ci pomóc. Robisz to, bo Gajusz poprosił cie o to? A może to coś głębszego?

Artur spojrzał w dół. Nic nie odpowiedział.

- Rozumiem, dlaczego Merlin miałby to robić. Obowiązkiem sługi jest opieka nad jego panem.

- Ale nie jest jego obowiązkiem umierać za niego. – Oczy Artura świdrowały wściekle smoka. Potem jego wyraz twarzy złagodniał i chłopak znów spojrzał w dół. – A Merlin już raz prawie za mnie umarł.

- A więc robisz to, aby mu się odpłacić?

- Nie. Nie zupełnie.

- Więc dlaczego? Im szybciej mi powiesz, tym szybciej ja powiem tobie, jak go uratować.

- Po prostu chcę, aby wszystko było z nim dobrze.

- Dlaczego?

Książę powoli podniósł wzrok. Smok mógł z łatwością wyczytać smutek w jego oczach. Te oczy błagały go, aby przestał pytać Artura. Przez chwile smok nic nie mówił. Po prostu obserwował chłopaka przed sobą.

- Będziesz miał mnóstwo czasu, aby pomyśleć, dlaczego chcesz, aby wszystko było z nim dobrze. To ważniejsze, niż sobie wyobrażasz, młody Pendragonie. Teraz posłuchaj mnie uważnie.

- Tak więc powiesz mi jak wyleczyć Merlnia? – W jego oczach zalśniła nadzieja.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Aby pomóc swojemu słudze, będziesz musiał udać się w podróż. Niezbyt długą. Zajmie wam ona ledwie pół dnia na koniu.

- Gdzie będę musiał pojechać?

- W lesie, po drugiej stronie jeziora, żyje uzdrowicielka, która jest w stanie wyleczyć wiele chorób, w tym chorobę płucną. Jednak jeśli chcesz uzdrowienia, jest kilka warunków, które powinieneś spełnić, młody Pendragonie.

- Jakie to warunki? – Głos Artura był spokojny.

- Przede wszystkim…

* * *

_…ty i Merlin musicie udać się tam sami. Uzdrowicielka otworzy swoje drzwi tylko dwóm osobom…_

Artur położył swoją torbę na grzbiecie konia i odwrócił się. Gajusz mówił coś do Merlina, a chłopak przytakiwał od czasu do czasu. W końcu medyk zakończył wykład i z lekkim uśmiechem uściskał swojego podopiecznego. Kiedy przerwali objęcia, Merlin również się rozpromienił i powoli podszedł do swojego konia. Gajusz szedł za nim i stanął przed Arturem. Książę wiedział, co on chciał powiedzieć, więc zbliżył się do Gajusza i szepnął:

- Będę go chronił z narażeniem życia. Obiecuję, że wróci do ciebie cały i zdrowy.

Gajusz popatrzył na niego ze zdumieniem, ale tylko przytaknął. Przemówił do obu chłopców:

- Proszę bądźcie ostrożni. Nie wiecie, co może was spotkać w tym lesie. Arturze – spojrzał jeszcze raz na księcia. – pilnuj, aby było mu ciepło. Jeśli się zmęczy, zrób postój i pozwól mu odpocząć. A, i jeszcze nie zapomnij…

- Gajuszu, to tylko pół dnia – przerwał mu Merlin i uśmiechnął.

- Ale nie zapominaj, Merlinie, że powrót zajmie nam również pół dnia – odpowiedział Artur, poprawiając swoją torbę. Następnie zbliżył się do swojego sługi. – Poza tym, pamiętaj po co w ogóle tam idziemy. Długa podróż nie polepszy twojej kondycji.

Pożegnali się z Gajuszem i Artur pomógł Merlinowi wsiąść na konia. Dziwna rzecz. Zwykle było na odwrót. W ogóle podczas tych trzech dni Artur był tym, który służył Merlinowi – przynosił mu jedzenie, dawał koce, dotrzymywał towarzystwa. Może robił to z poczucia winy albo wewnętrznej potrzeby pomocy Merlinowi, ale nie obchodziło go to zbytnio.

Ponieważ wyruszyli przed świtem, było bardzo ciemno. Z rozkazu Artura pewien rycerz miał powiedzieć królowi, że książę wyruszył na jednodniowe polowanie. Gdyby jego ojciec poznał prawdę, próbowałby go powstrzymać przed wyruszeniem na długą wyprawę jedynie z chorym sługą u boku.

Wkrótce ujrzeli słońce wschodzące nieśpiesznie nad lasem. Obaj mężczyźni przez większość czasu nie rozmawiali ze sobą. Jedyne, co Artur mógł usłyszeć od swojego przyjaciela był jego nierówny oddech i kaszel od czasu do czasu. Czasem książę spoglądał za siebie, aby sprawdzić, co z Merlinem. Artur był bardzo zmartwiony, ale dla dobra Merlina starał się tego nie okazywać.

Sam Merlin był zagubiony. Artur przyszedł do niego późno w nocy i oświadczył, że wkrótce wyruszą w podróż do pewnej uzdrowicielki. Przez chwilę Merlin myślał, że żartuje, ale Artur był poważny, niemal śmiertelnie poważny. Powiedział, że usłyszał o tej uzdrowicielce od wiarygodnego źródła, ale nie wyjaśnił, co to było za źródło. No a teraz byli tu – dwóch samotnych i cichych jeźdźców. Mag miał co do tego złe przeczucia. Kiedy Uther się dowie, że jego syn wyruszył w podróż tylko w towarzystwie osobistego sługi, będzie wściekły. Artur mógł chociaż wziąć ze sobą paru strażników. A co, jeśli ktoś albo coś ich zaatakuje? Merlin nie wiedział, czy byłby w stanie użyć magii, kiedy miał problemy z oddychaniem i mógł rozkaszleć się podczas wypowiadania zaklęcia.

Ale najbardziej intrygujące w tej podróży było to, że Artur robił to wszystko dla niego. Merlin przyglądał się wciąż swojemu panu, rozmyślając cały czas o tej całej sytuacji. Pewnie, doświadczył już kilka razy troski Artura, ale podróż do jakiejś tajemniczej uzdrowicielki, narażanie się na niebezpieczeństwa czyhające w lesie było ponad pojęcie Merlina. W takich momentach Merlin był jednocześnie szczęśliwy, wiedząc, że ich relacje wykraczały znacznie ponad zwykły związek pan-sługa; i wściekły, bo – do cholery! – czemu Artur musiał pokazywać, że mu na nim zależało, tylko w takich sytuacjach jak zagrożenie życia?

Poza tym troskliwy Artur był jakby nie na miejscu.

_…Następna rzecz: nie możecie jeść nic blisko jeziora…_

Późnym rankiem Merlin nagle się odezwał.

- Arturze…

Książę odwrócił się do niego.

- Tak, Merlinie?

- Nie czuje się dobrze. I nie zjedliśmy zbyt dużo od kiedy opuściliśmy zamek. Może zatrzymajmy się na chwilę.

Artur spojrzał na przestrzeń przed sobą. Z łatwością mógł dostrzec wodę na końcu długiej ścieżki biegnącej przez las. To było jezioro. Artur znał ten las bardzo dobrze i z całą pewnością on i Merlin zdołają tam szybko dotrzeć. Tak więc odwrócił się znów do Merlina i powiedział:

- Widzisz to? – Wskazał palcem jezioro. – Dojdziemy tam i zrobimy postój.

- Skoro tak mówisz…

Nad jeziorem obaj stanęli na ziemi i pozwolili swoim koniom napić się wody. Merlin usiadł i oparł się o drzewo. Zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Był rozpalony, zmęczony i głodny. Jedyne, czego pragnął, to coś do jedzenia i krótka drzemka. Jednak chciał też dostać się do tajemniczej uzdrowicielki i zostać wyleczonym, więc ten postój nie powinien trwać zbyt długo.

Nagle jego wzrok dostrzegł po jego lewej stronie jagody. Merlin uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął rękę, aby zebrać ich trochę, ale Artur zobaczył to i podbiegł do niego. Smok wyraził się jasno. Artur nie mógł pozwolić Merlinowi ich zjeść.

- Ty idioto! – krzyknął na Merlina, klękając przed nim i uderzając go w rękę.

- Co?

- Mamy własne zapasy, więc nie zjadaj wszystkiego, co leży na ziemi. Poczekaj tutaj.

Artur podbiegł do swojej torby i wyciągnął z niej dwa czarne chleby. Dał jeden Merlinowi i obaj mężczyźni zaczęli je powoli jeść. Przez chwilę Merlin obserwował wodę z melancholią w oczach. Wspomnienie jego pożegnania z Freyą stanęło przed nim i nagle nie był już aż taki głodny jak na początku. Jedynie dotyk ręki Artura na jego czole przywołał go z powrotem do rzeczywistości.

- Co? – zapytał lekko poirytowany Merlin.

- Nic. Sprawdzam tylko jak z twoją gorączką.

- I…?

- Nie jestem medykiem, ale wygląda na to, że trochę spadła.

Merlin chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nagły atak kaszlu mu to uniemożliwił. Jego płuca były jakby wysuszone i podrażnione od tak gwałtownego kaszlu, ale wkrótce poczuł też czyjeś ręce na swoich ramionach. Wiedział kto to i kiedy tylko atak ustał, Merlin spojrzał na zmartwioną twarz Artura.

- Przepraszam – wyszeptał książę, zabierając ręce z ramion Merlina. Potem popatrzył na ziemię. – Gdybym nie zmusił cię do pracy, kiedy zacząłeś się źle czuć, byłoby z tobą dobrze.

Merlin popatrzył na niego ze zdumieniem. Podejrzewał, że Artur czuł się winny, ale usłyszeć to od niego było raczej dziwnym doświadczeniem. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Artur, któremu zależało i który czuł się winny, przerażał Merlina coraz bardziej. Niezręczna cisza się przedłużała, gdy dwaj chłopcy jedli swój chleb. Kiedy skończyli swój posiłek, Artur wstał i powiedział:

- Powinniśmy już iść. Im szybciej dotrzemy do tej uzdrowicielki, tym szybciej zostaniesz uzdrowiony i wrócimy do domu.

Weszli na swoje konie i zaczęli okrążać brzeg jeziora. Zajęło im to trochę czasu, ale wkrótce znaleźli samotną, położoną na cyplu chałupę pokrytą strzechą. Obaj mężczyźni zeszli z koni (Artur znowu pomógł Merlinowi, ponieważ jego słudze kręciło się trochę w głowie) i przywiązali ich uzdy do gałęzi pobliskiego drzewa. Potem Merlin i Artur podeszli do drzwi małego domku i książę powoli zapukał.

_…Ale najważniejszą rzeczą jest, abyś odpowiedział na wszystkie pytania, które zada ci uzdrowicielka. Młody Pendragonie, twój sługa nie zostanie wyleczony, zanim nie podasz szczerych odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania uzdrowicielki. A jeśli spróbujesz skłamać, ona to wyczuje i nic nie osiągniesz. Pamiętaj o tym._

Drzwi się otworzyły i obaj mężczyźni ujrzeli starą, zgarbioną kobietę z białymi, ułożonymi w kok włosami. Była ubrana w długą, brązową tunikę, podobną do tej, którą zwykle nosił Gajusz. Jej małe, paciorkowate oczy miały kolor błękitnego nieba. Kiedy spojrzały na Artura i kobieta uśmiechnęła się w bardzo niepokojący sposób, książę miał co do niej bardzo złe przeczucia. Ale przyjął na twarzy swoją zwyczajną obojętność.

- Dobry wieczór, pani. Mam na imię Artur. Przyszedłem tutaj prosić o uzdrowienie.

- Nie wyglądasz na zbyt chorego, młodzieńcze.

- To nie dla mnie – odpowiedział i wskazał Merlina. – Mój sługa jest chory. Ma chorobę płucną.

- Rozumem. –Przesunęła się na boku i odpowiedziała: – Wchodźcie. Oczekiwałam was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ostatni rozdział. Nie zapomnijcie walnąć chociaż jednej recenzji.**

**Część 5**

Dom uzdrowicielki wyglądał jak pracownia Gajusza – było tam mnóstwo półek z miksturami i książkami, na ławach stały różne zioła i przyrządy do robienia lekarstw. Merlin i Artur dojrzeli pojedyncze łóżko po lewej stronie od okna i krzesło po prawej. Najbardziej intrygujące było to, że po środku domostwa stał stół nakryty niebieskim obrusem i z dwoma krzesłami. Kobieta zasiadła na jednym z nich i wskazała otwartą dłonią drugie, przemawiając do Artura:

- Spocznij, młodzieńcze.

Artur zrobił to niepewnie. Z kolei Merlin usiadł na krześle, które stało przy ścianie.

Ta kobieta była czarownicą. Artur miał to dziwne wrażenie i sprawiało ono, że był zdenerwowany. To mogła być pułapka. Właściwie to było wysoce prawdopodobne. Pewnie smok pragnął śmierci Artura, więc wysłał tu księcia. Ale jednak ich otoczenie mówiło mu, że powinien zaufać tej kobiecie, że ona rzeczywiście była uzdrowicielką.

Oparła podbródek na rękach i spojrzała na Artura, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. Na chwile jej oczy powędrowały na Merlina, a potem powróciły do Artura.

- Zanim uzdrowię twojego sługę, zadam ci kilka pytań, na które musisz odpowiedzieć.

- Wiem – powiedział cicho książę.

- Dobrze. W takim razie zaczynajmy, młody Pendragonie.

Obaj – Artur i Merlin – popatrzyli na nią z rozszerzonymi oczyma. Skąd wiedziała, że Artur był synem Uthera? Ale ona tylko uśmiechnęła się i zadała księciu pierwsze pytanie:

- Kto ci o mnie powiedział?

Artur wahał się, ale tylko przez kilka sekund.

- Wielki Smok.

Merlin wytrzeszczył oczy z niedowierzania.

- Rozmawiałeś ze smokiem? Dlaczego?

- Gajusz powiedział mi, że ktoś chce ze mną mówić – Artur zwrócił się do przyjaciela. – Zaprowadził mnie do lochu smoka i smok powiedział, że… – przerwał, a potem spojrzał w dół. – Powiedział, że wyjawi mi sposób na wyleczenie cię.

Merlin oniemiał. Artur rozmawiał ze smokiem, aby pomóc jemu – Merlinowi? Mógł się tylko domyślać, co Wielki Smok powiedział księciu i że to miało coś wspólnego z nimi podróżującymi samotnie przez las. To wszystko było takie dziwne. Normalnie to czarownik był tym, który rozmawiał z potworem, aby uratować Artura. Lecz zanim mógł pomyśleć nad tym głębiej, uzdrowicielka przemówiła znów.

- Jak zachorował twój sługa?

- No cóż, to zaczęło się od przeziębienia… – zaczął wyjaśniać Merlin, ale kobieta popatrzyła na niego chłodno i powiedziała:

- Nie pytam ciebie. To on ma odpowiedzieć. A więc – Odwróciła się do drugiego mężczyzny. – powiedz mi: Jak nabawił się choroby płucnej?

Artur przygryzł wargi. To było naprawdę trudne wyznać to obcej osobie, ale wiedział, że musi to powiedzieć. Dla dobra Merlina musiał przyznać przed tą kobietą swoją pomyłkę.

- Merlin był przeziębiony, ale kazałem mu pracować. – Mógł usłyszeć jak jego głos drżał. Jego oczy skierowane były na podłogę, bo nie chciał spojrzeć ani na kobietę, ani na Merlnia. – Nie dostrzegałem tego, że był chory. Dopiero kiedy zemdlał w drodze do mojej komnaty, zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że nie czuł się dobrze. Nasz medyk powiedział, że to choroba płucna. Bardzo się starał, aby wyleczyć Merlina, ale to było na nic.

- A więc jesteś odpowiedzialny za pogorszenie się jego stanu?

- Tak – przyznał, ściskając pięści na kolanach. – Jestem.

- Powiedz mi, młody Pendragonie, czy twój towarzysz jest dobrym sługą?

- Cóż… – Podniósł wzrok. Jego głos był nerwowy. – Nie jestem pewien, czy rozumiem, co masz na myśli.

- Dobrze wypełnia swoje obowiązki?

- Nie za bardzo. Jest niezdarny, leniwy i niegrzeczny, i nie umie zrobić wielu rzeczy dobrze, i…

- Więc jest złym sługą?

Artur zamilkł i zamrugał ze zdziwieniem. Potem jego wzrok znów powędrował na podłogę. Ale wkrótce podniósł go. Oczy jego i Merlina się spotkały. Merlin obserwował go ze smutkiem i zniecierpliwieniem. On także chciał znać odpowiedź, ale Artur był w stanie dojrzeć w jego wyrazie twarzy strach o to, co mógł usłyszeć.

- Niezupełnie… – Książę nareszcie się odezwał, a potem uśmiechnął się. – Właściwie jestem szczęśliwy, mając go jako sługę.

- Rozumiem. Przeszedłeś cały ten szmat drogi, aby mu pomóc. Wygląda na to, że nie jest jakimś zwykłym służącym. Ale powiedz mi, młodzieńcze, oddałbyś za niego cały Camelot?

- Co? Nie! – krzyknął Artur, a Merlin szybko wstał ze swojego miejsca i powiedział:

- Nie oczekuję od Artura, aby poświecił dla mnie całe królestwo.

- A co z młodą, piękną dziewczyną o imieniu Ginewra? – Kobieta znów się uśmiechnęła. – Gdybyś miał wybierać między jej a jego życiem, kogo byś uratował?

- To niedorzeczne! Nie możesz kazać mu wybierać między jednym przyjacielem a drugim! – powiedział głośniej Merlin. Potem zwrócił się do Artura: – Wolałbym raczej dać się zabić, niż pozwolić Gwen umrzeć.

Uzdrowicielka była niewzruszona. Rozkazała dosadnie:

- Odpowiedz, Arturze Pendragonie. Kogo byś uratował: Ginewrę czy Merlina?

- Podejrzewam, ze próbowałabym ocalić ich oboje. Nie poświeciłbym Gwen dla Merlina.

- W takim razie wygląda na to, że nie cenisz swojego sługi aż tak bardzo jak się spodziewałam. Dlaczego tu w ogól przyszedłeś?

- Bo chcę, aby został wyleczony – odpowiedział spokojnie Artur.

- Czemu? Sam powiedziałeś, że nie jest zbyt dobrym sługą.

- Jest beznadziejny w wykonywaniu swoich obowiązków, ale nie chcę innego. I nie chcę, aby umarł przez moją głupotę.

- Tak więc ile jest dla ciebie wart?

Artur nic nie odpowiedział. Pochylił tylko głowę i zaczął powoli oddychać, obserwując podłogę. Był zbyt skrępowany, aby wyartykułować choć jedno słowo. Co powinien powiedzieć? Przez więcej jak trzy dni spędzone z chorym Merlinem miał problemy z wyrażeniem swoich uczuć wobec niego. Chciał to zrobić, ale nie potrafił. Jakaś mentalna blokada nie pozwalała mu wyznać, co myślał o Merlinie, nawet gdy desperacko chciał to z siebie wyrzucić. Zacisnął pięści na spodniach, podczas gdy uzdrowicielka czekała na jego odpowiedź.

Ale wtedy kolejny atak kaszlu doszedł do jego uszu i oczy Artura rozszerzyły się. Książę powoli podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na przyjaciela. Przez chwilę Artur nie słyszał nic poza kaszlem Merlina. Był tak gwałtowny, że chłopak usiadł z powrotem na krześle. I nagle książę poczuł jak jego serce zaciska się. Właśnie. Merlin miał chorobę płucną i jeśli Artur nie odpowie na pytanie, jego przyjaciel umrze. Poza tym Merlin wciąż nie wiedział, jak wiele znaczył dla swojego pana. Artur miał szansę powiedzieć mu to, uratować go.

Tak więc książę spojrzał na kobietę przed sobą. Jego oczy były pełne determinacji, kiedy w końcu powiedział:

- On jest wart walki z bazyliszkiem i wielkimi pająkami. – Zwrócił swój wzrok na Merlina. – Wart tego, aby przybyć do jego wioski i pomóc jego rodakom bronić się przeciwko bandytom; wart wypicia zatrutego kielicha, aby ocalić Camelot; wart złamania prawa, by pozwolić mu pożegnać się z jego mentorem; wart tego, aby za niego zginąć, tak jak on jest gotów zginąć za mnie.

- Artur… – Merlin zdawał się nie wierzyć własnym uszom.

- Chcę, abyś wiedział, Merlinie, że mimo iż jesteś tak strasznym sługą, jesteś najlepszy ze wszystkich sług, jakich kiedykolwiek miałem. Wiele razy ocaliłeś mi życie. Zawsze mi pomagasz, kiedy Camelot jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Zawsze jesteś w stanie powiedzieć mi coś rozsądnego, kiedy chcę zrobić coś głupiego. Dla mnie jesteś wart więcej niż moje własne życie. Dla mnie nie jesteś tylko sługą. Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Jednym z niewielu przyjaciół, jakich kiedykolwiek miałem. Jednym z niewielu ludzi, którym ufam bezgranicznie. Przepraszam, że mówię to dopiero teraz. Powinienem mówić ci to częściej.

Merlin wciąż przyglądał się swojemu panu z niedowierzaniem. Oniemiał. Artur właśnie przyznał, że postrzegał go jako przyjaciela. Cóż, czarownik wiedział o tym z jego czynów, ale usłyszeć to to zupełnie inna sprawa. Merlinowi było ciepło, ale po raz pierwszy od pięciu dni to nie było spowodowane gorączką.

- To wszystko, co chciałam wiedzieć – powiedziała uzdrowicielka i wstała. – Odpowiedziałeś szczerze na wszystkie moje pytania, Arturze Pendragonie. Uzdrowię twojego przyjaciela.

Podeszła do Merlina, przyłożyła dwa palce do jego piersi i wyszeptała kilka słów w starożytnym języku. W miejscu, w którym była jej ręka, zaczęło mienić się jasnoniebieskim kolorem, ale nagle, w kilka marnych sekund, światło znikło. Kobieta cofnęła się o krok, podczas gdy Merlin wziął głęboki oddech i rozpromienił się, po raz pierwszy od pięciu dni będąc w stanie oddychać bez problemów. Nie czuł też, że jest rozpalony ani mokry. Podniósł się z krzesła.

- Jak się czujesz, Merlinie? – zapytał nagle Artur. W jego oczach wciąż tliło się zmartwienie.

Merlin odwrócił się do niego. Przez chwilę nic nie mówił. Rzeczy, które przed chwila usłyszał od Artura wciąż krążyły w jego głowie.

- Czuję się o wiele lepiej – odparł, uśmiechając się.

Ale tak naprawdę czuł się o wiele szczęśliwszy, niż na to wyglądał. Artur właśnie przyznał, że byli przyjaciółmi. Wreszcie potwierdził słowami, co mówiły jego czyny. Dla Merlina to było prawie jak usłyszeć od ukochanej kobiety, że ona go również kocha.

- Dobrze. – Artur uśmiechnął się lekko. – Chodźmy do domu. – Zwrócił się do kobiety, pochylił głowę i powiedział: – Dziękuje. Będę ci wdzięczny na wieki.

Opuścili dom. Kiedy podeszli do koni, Merlin odwiązał uzdy, a potem, nie mówiąc ani słowa, ukląkł przy siodle Artura, gotowy aby pomóc swojemu panu w dostaniu się na konia. Artur obserwował go, lekko zakłopotany, podczas gdy Merlin uśmiechał się wesoło.

- No dalej, Artur. Musimy jechać do domu.

Artur nic nie odpowiedział. Po prostu wsiadł na konia. Wkrótce jego sługa do niego dołączył i ich konie zaczęły kroczyć w stronę, z której tu przybyły. Przez kilka sekund obaj jeźdźcy milczeli, jakby nie mieli o czym rozmawiać. Potem Artur zwrócił się do Merlina i przerwać ciszę:

- Wiesz, to co powiedziałem wcześniej to prawda, ale…

- Powiem komuś i uczynisz z mojego życia piekło? Nie martw się, zatrzymam to dla siebie. – Merlin uśmiechnął się znów i spojrzał na otwartą przestrzeń przed nimi. – Doceniam twoją troskę i w ogóle, ale muszę przyznać, że jesteś przerażający, kiedy nie jesteś ćwokiem przez tak długi okres czasu.

- Osz ty… – Artur uderzył przyjaciela w potylicę.

Merlin zaczął się śmiać. Po nieudanej próbie pozostania poważnym, Artur również wybuchł śmiechem. I śmiali się tak razem w drodze do Camelotu. Wiedzieli, że kiedy się tam dostaną, wciąż będą panem 'ćwokiem' i sługą 'idiotą', ale wiedzieli też, że wieź między nimi wykraczała daleko poza relacje pan-sługa. Łączyła ich, ni mniej, ni więcej, ale prawdziwa przyjaźń, która zdarza się raz na całe życie. I za to Artur był wdzięczny.


End file.
